Hidden Fortune ::revised, completed::
by H. Gibson
Summary: Katya has a secret that even SHE doesn't know about putting her and Lucas in grave danger. Please read BEFORE Sword Play and My Flag is Your Flag.
1. Chapter 1, Part 1: A Party

_DISCLAIMER (don't you just love these?): I don't own SeaQuest or any of its original characters, story lines, or anything else that was originally there before I decided to mess with it. I also don't own the character of Sam/Samantha. I do, however, own the following original characters: Ellie, Jason, and Katya. Can I say that I wish I owned Lucas? I'm not making any money off of any of this writing, if I were I'd quit my job and write full time!_

"Come on Kat!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Come on Kat, just tell me what the numbers are going to be," Ben implored. "I'll split the money with you!"

"No way Krieg!"

"You don't want to win millions from the lottery?"

Katya stopped in the corridor and turned to face him. "Fine. 58, 22, 36, 11, 10 and 3."

"You're the best! You'll get some of it! I promise!" Ben cried out over his shoulder as he dashed down the hall.

Katya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Sure. Just what I need, more money."

"Were those the right numbers?" Lucas asked.

She smirked. "What do you think?"

He chuckled. "I'll take that as a no."

"Smart move," she replied, walking down the corridor again.

They were headed for Lucas' quarters, where they always went after dinner. They'd taken to sitting together; talking, reading or working in silence, until they were ready to go to sleep. Their friendship had developed into a close, familial relationship. They were as close as Sam and Lucas still were. Katya and Sam had spoken several times via vidcom and had struck up a friendship of their own.

Katya carried her laptop with her, and Lucas knew that it meant she was planning on working on emails, journaling or just writing. He liked to read the stories she wrote, they were interesting, and made even more intriguing by the fact that someone he knew had that kind of talent. Lucas opened the door and held it for her as she walked in.

"Thanks," she said, smiling.

He knew that she liked the gentlemanly thing; he'd heard her mention it once, and he figured it was an easy thing to make her happy with. She took up her usual spot on his bed, her back to the wall, so she was unable to see his computer screen. He'd told her she didn't have to do that, but she had insisted, and so it just continued that way.

She put his pillow behind her back, and booted up her computer. He knew, from the sound of her typing, that she was working on emails. He pulled up the interface to log into his own email. His vidcom buzzed and he looked up with interest. Who was calling him? Katya ignored it and went on with her emails.

"Lucas here."

"Hi Lucas!" Katya's head snapped up in interest as an unfamiliar female voice came over the speaker.

"Juliana! Hi…" He didn't even dare to look in Katya's direction. Juliana couldn't see Katya because of where she was sitting, and he wanted to keep it that way. Katya, at the mention of the name, shrugged and went back to her work.

"How are you? It's been a bit since we last talked."

"Yeah, things have been hectic here. I'm fine though. How about you?"

"Good. I miss you. When are you going to come and see me?"

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to get away, but I promise that I will as soon as an opportunity arises."

"I feel like you're avoiding me."

"I'm not, I promise. Things really are busy here, and we have new crew…"

"I think there is more than that."

"Honestly Juliana, there isn't anything else."

"Why am I having a hard time believing that?"

Katya looked up from her computer and saw Lucas' jaw tighten. "You stupid girl," she thought. "Quit pushing him. You'll push him away and you'll lose a wonderful guy…"

"I don't know why, Juliana. Believe it or don't, but that's the truth."

"Do you still care for me? I would think that you would want to visit me more often if you did."

"That's a ridiculous question that I shouldn't even have to answer. Look Juliana, I don't have the time or energy to do this right now. I'll call you back later," he replied, irritated. He disconnected the call and stared at the blank screen for a moment.

"Do you want me to go so you can call her back?"

"No."

"Okay then."

"Why couldn't she just leave it alone? It really has been busy. And why ask that question about caring for her? If I didn't I would have broken up with her long ago."

Katya shrugged. "She's worried Lucas. She's got a good-looking boyfriend she hardly ever sees or talks to thanks to his job. Most girls would be a little paranoid."

"Not you."

"I'm not her."

"True."

Katya lay down on her side, her back to Lucas. At moments like these, when he wasn't getting along with Juliana, he was glad to have Kat to talk to. She gave him a perspective on the situation he wouldn't have had otherwise.

He turned back to his terminal and logged in. He had an email from Sean with pictures of little Ellie's birthday party, as well as an email from his grandmother. He smiled happily as he scrolled through the little girl's birthday pictures. It looked like she'd had a blast. He'd sent her a present, one of the hot new toys that no one could buy because they kept running out of them. Courtesy of Ben, he'd gotten his hands on one for her, and according to the little thank you note from the girl herself typed under Sean's sign off, she'd loved it.

Katherine's email also made mention of the party. She'd attended on behalf of Lucas, Gavin and Ellie. She relayed the information that when the little girl had opened his gift, she'd nearly screamed with happiness. She was even more thrilled when she found out it had come from "Cousin Lucas" who was far, far away under the water on the SeaQuest. His grandfather and Margery were both well, and Ellie had come to see them a few times. The two emails instantly improved his mood.

"Hey Kat, check this out," he said.

"Hmm?"

He'd told her all about Ellie and Gavin. He trusted her, and he knew that if Ellie ever came around, Katya would be the first to see her. She knew about Katherine and Patrick, Sean and his family.

"Look, Sean sent pictures of little Ellie's birthday party."

"Oh!" she said, quickly abandoning what she was doing. "Let me see!" Lucas scrolled through them as she looked on over his shoulder. "She's so cute! Look how excited she is! And how sweet that she sent you a little thank you note!"

"Yeah, she's a great kid."

Katya smiled and patted his shoulder, then scooped up her laptop. "I'm going to head out. I feel like going to bed early tonight."

"Okay, sleep well."

"I will thanks. Night Lucas," she said, grazing her fingernails lightly across the top of his scalp.

It gave him the chills, but he loved it. It was a routine. She always did it and he always liked it, surprising for him due to not only the fact that he didn't mind it, but that she seemed to be slowly getting over her aversion to physical contact with other people.

"Night Kat," he replied as she walked out and shut the door behind her. He looked at the vidcom screen again, and decided to call Juliana back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I have to?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, you have to," the Captain replied. "We're going to a formal UEO function at the Russian Federation Embassy. You'll dress the part, along with everyone else."

"I hate wearing a tux though," he muttered.

"Tough."

Lucas groaned. He wasn't getting out of it, he knew that. "Can I at least bring a date?"

"Who do you have in mind?"

"Juliana. I know she's at home, she could meet me there."

The Captain considered it for a moment. "Alright, I don't see any point in denying you that."

"Great, I'll give her a call and let her know," he replied. He looked at Katya across the room and smiled at her.

"The rest of you can do the same, if you have anyone in the city that you'd like to bring with you. We'll be staying at a hotel near the Embassy, and going ashore a day early to allow for any shopping that the ladies might need to do. Since we're going at the request of the UEO, they'll be picking up the tab, but try to keep it reasonable okay?"

There weren't many of them going. As it stood, it was only the Captain, Lucas, Katya, Dr. Westphalen, Dr. Levin, Jason, Miguel, Ben, Tim, Commander Ford and Lieutenant Commander Hitchcock. All nodded their acceptance of the terms and were dismissed.

"Katya, I'm assuming you'll be going home?" The Captain asked.

"Yes, I suppose I will be," she said.

"Good enough. I'll see you all in the morning."

-

"Sir, we've found her."

"Where is she?"

"She's currently aboard the SeaQuest, but she'll be attending the Russian Federation's function the day after tomorrow."

"Excellent work. Now we bide our time. They can't watch her every second. Begin the preparations."

-

The crew disembarked from the two launches that had carried them ashore, chattering excitedly. They headed for the shuttles that were to take them to the hotel, Katya and Jason the only ones hanging back. Jason had asked Katya to be his date, and he was staying with her at her parent's home.

Lucas watched them standing there, talking. He wished he were able to stay at Katya's as well, but there was no reason for him to. They turned and waved at him, and he waved back before he boarded the bus. As they waited to pull away, he saw Katya and Jason get into a waiting limo and drive away.

He sighed and leaned his head back against the seat. He should be happy, but he was tired and a bit stressed out thanks to a computer program he'd been up half the night working on. As they drove through the city he worked on clearing his mind of any stress. Once they arrived at the hotel, he checked in, along with everyone else, and headed for his room. Luckily, because there were so few of them, they each got a separate room. Lucas dumped his bag on the bed and saw the garment bag hanging in the closet. The men had been measured yesterday, and the measurements sent ahead so that their clothes would be waiting for them.

He flopped back onto the bed and listened as Hitchcock and Dr. Westphalen walked by, trying to figure out what store to start with. He was happy to not having to be going on that errand. At least guys were easy.

A knock on his door caused him to sit up. It was probably Ben wanting to bug him, and he wasn't in the mood. He opened the door to see Juliana.

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow night."

"I know, I thought I'd surprise you," she replied, entering the room.

He shut the door behind her. "It's great to see you," he said with a smile.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "It's nice to see you too," she said, kissing him.

-

Lucas opened his eyes and rolled over in bed. Juliana had gone a couple of hours ago, and he'd dozed off. He was hungry now, and needed to find something to eat. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Standing, he looked in the mirror and ran a hand through his hair before he grabbed his room key and headed out the door. Tim, Ben and Miguel were already at the restaurant downstairs, and he joined them.

"Hey kid, you okay?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"You look distracted."

"Oh, yeah, I'm cool. Not looking forward to putting on a tux."

"Yeah, I hear you on that one."

"We'll live," Tim said.

Lucas nodded and proceeded to study the menu.


	3. Chapter 3

The Russian Federation's Embassy was a huge, grandly lit building with marble, chandeliers, windows and antiques as far as the eye could see. A staircase led down into the ballroom that they were assembled in. Lucas thought it was beautiful, it wasn't as stuffy as he'd expected such a place to be. A string ensemble was playing classical pieces as people milled around talking.

Juliana's arm was threaded through his and she looked very pretty. He was proud to have her as his date for the night. Dr. Westphalen and Hitchcock looked great too, and were chatting with the Captain, Ford, Tim, Miguel and Ben. He hadn't seen Katya yet, and didn't know if she was here. They'd already been here for quite a while. He was able to pick up small pieces of the conversations that were taking place in various languages around him.

He and Juliana, as well as everyone else in the room, turned at the sound of a commotion near the stairs. The press in attendance were busily snapping pictures, though he couldn't immediately see who of. It was only when they moved that he saw them.

At the top of the stairs stood Katya and Jason. His breath caught. Friend or no, she looked stunning. Her long black hair smoothed back into a sleek bun, she was wearing a flowing ivory dress that ended just below her knees. To finish it off was a diamond necklace that caught the light from the chandeliers and seemed to make her sparkle as she moved.

"Who is that? Do you know?" Juliana asked him as they watched Jason and Katya descend the stairs like some modern day homecoming couple. Was the press there for Jason or for Katya?

"That's Katya Derevenko, one of our new crew members."

"Oh, why all the attention?" Lucas caught the note of jealousy that laced Juliana's voice.

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because of Jason."

"Who's he?"

"Jason Barnham, my friend. He used to be an actor."

"I know who he is! You know him?"

"Yeah, he's also a new crewmember. He quit acting and enlisted."

"Too bad," she replied. Lucas moved closer, taking Juliana with him. He wanted to hear what questions were being asked.

"Miss Derevenko, how does it feel to be back home…your family are guests of honor here tonight…what is it like to be the heir to the Derevenko fortune…"

Lucas frowned. Derevenko fortune? He knew she came from a wealthy family, but just how wealthy? She answered all of their questions politely, her smile sweet and unwavering. She was used to this, he realized. How often had she had to attend events like this one?

Once the press had gotten the answers they wanted, they moved away, allowing her and Jason to step further into the room. Lucas suddenly noticed the security detail that surrounded her, blending into the mix of people. He watched as the Federation President and Vice President greeted her, and she conversed with them in perfect Russian.

Jason noticed Lucas and Juliana and excused himself. He whispered into Katya's ear and gestured slightly toward them, indicating where he would be. She nodded and returned to her conversation.

"Hey Lucas," he said. "Glad to see a familiar face!"

"Hey Jas. This is my girlfriend, Juliana. Juliana, meet Jason Barnham."

"Hello."

"A pleasure Juliana," Jason said with a smile. Lucas grew tense as he saw Katya end her conversation with the President and Vice-President and walk toward them, though he wasn't sure why he was reacting this way.

"Good evening Lucas," Katya said. "You look very nice."

"Thank you," he said. Juliana squeezed his arm. "I'd like you to meet Juliana."

Katya smiled pleasantly. "I've heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you and put a face to the name. Lucas talks a lot about you."

"He does?" Juliana asked, grinning. Lucas was instantly grateful for the boost she'd just given him.

"Yes, he misses you terribly, so I'm glad that he gets the chance to see you. I hate to leave so quickly, but I see that someone is looking for me. Excuse me," she said sweetly before walking away.

"Aww Lucas…you miss me?"

Lucas took the opportunity that Katya had set up for him. "Of course I do, I tell you that all the time."

"Well now I know for sure," she replied, kissing his cheek. "I'll be right back," she said, moving off in the direction of the restrooms.

Lucas breathed a sigh of relief and looked at Jason. "You're a lucky man, she looks fantastic tonight."

"Yeah, she does, like a princess. I've never seen someone work a room like she's doing, and I've been to a lot of things like this."

"Probably a lot of practice."

"Probably."

"Will you excuse me? I want to talk to her really quickly, before Juliana comes back."

"Sure thing."

Lucas headed off in Katya's direction. Katya saw him coming, noticing he was alone, and excused herself from her current conversation.

"Hi, everything all right?" she asked.

"Yes, fine. Thanks for that, what you did."

"You're welcome. I remembered your conversation with her and figured a bit of reassurance wouldn't hurt."

"No, you're right about that," he replied.

"I want to say that you like more than 'nice,' you look phenomenal in that tux. But look, I don't want to get you in trouble, so you should go now okay? If you stay any longer she'll see you."

He nodded and walked back to where Jason stood as he watched her rejoin the conversation. She was in her element here, and he'd never realized how cultured she really was until this moment. She really did seem like royalty here amongst all of these candles, chandeliers, windows and marble columns.

"Everything cool?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, just wanted to thank her for helping me out."

"Yeah, I noticed that too," Jason said as Juliana rejoined them. "Juliana, it was a pleasure meeting you. If you'll excuse me, I need to go keep my date company," he said with a grin before he walked away. Lucas said nothing as Jason rejoined Katya and she brought him into her conversation.

"She seems popular," he heard Juliana say from what seemed like a long distance away.

"Yeah, there isn't anyone on ship that I know of that doesn't like her."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like her?"

"Of course I do, she's a very nice person and fun to talk to."

"Is that all?"

Lucas turned a questioning gaze on Juliana. "What are you trying to get at Juliana?"

"I'm just wondering…"

"Well, stop because it's silly. What is with you lately?"

"How do you mean?"

"You've been asking weird questions every time we talk. Maybe you don't realize you're doing it, but if you do, I'm asking you to please stop."

"You've been different the past few months too."

"How so?"

"You've been distant, we don't talk like we used to."

"Like I've said before, things have been busy and I've had a lot of work to do."

"It has nothing to do with her then," Juliana said, gesturing to Katya. "It seems that this mood change coincides with her arrival."

"No, it has nothing to do with her. We don't even see each other that much because we work in different places," he replied, irritated and knowing that with this line of questioning an honest answer about his relationship with Kat was entirely out of the question.

"Okay then, I believe you. Wait, what are they doing?"

Lucas looked in the direction she indicated and saw Jason and Katya heading for where some others were dancing to the music being played. Jason could dance? He knew Katya could, she'd told him once. As a new waltz started, Lucas watched in amazement as Jason expertly guided her across the floor. He grinned and made a mental note to give Jason a hard time about it.

"Lucas," he heard the Captain say.

"Yes?"

"We're going to head out. Katya has to stay a bit longer due to family obligation, but we have to take Jason with us, he's got to get back to duty along with the rest of us. Would you mind waiting here for her and taking the last shuttle home? It's been her family's request that she not be left alone."

"I wonder why? But yeah, sure, it's no problem. I'll wait."

"Great, thank you Lucas. Juliana, always a pleasure."

"Good night Captain."

Jason waved goodbye as he dashed up the stairs to catch up to the rest of the crew. Lucas turned his head to see where Katya was; she was in conversation with a man and a woman who seemed to be her parents.

"Juliana, let's get out of here for a bit. Let me tell Kat that I'll be back for her."

"Okay."

Lucas headed in her direction, and she smiled when she saw him coming. "Hi Lucas, so you're going to be my escort home tonight are you?"

"Seems that way."

"I'd like you to meet my parents, Levi and Maria Derevenko."

"Very nice to meet you," Lucas replied, shaking both hands. He remembered quite clearly how absent they had been, and still were, from her day-to-day life. "Kat, I'll be back for you. It's almost time for Juliana to leave."

Something flashed across her eyes so quickly he couldn't tell if he'd actually seen it or not. "Alright."

He smiled and walked away from her. She bit her lip to silence the real words she wanted to say. Katya, in the brief moment she'd been near Juliana, had seen all she needed to. She had sensed very clearly the other girl's jealousy and distrust of her. She'd walked away from them because she couldn't stand to be around Juliana for another second.

"Ekaterina is everything fine?" her father asked.

"Yes, fine," she replied, smiling and turning her attention back to them.

Juliana grinned when he returned. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go back to your room," she said.

A sly grin spread across his face. "What do you have in mind?"

"Take me back to your room and find out," she replied with a mischievous grin.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late when Lucas said goodbye to Juliana and sent her on her way. He hopped into a cab and hoped that Katya hadn't been waiting long. As he headed for the Embassy, he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was tired; it had been a long night in more ways than one. Once they had left the party and he was out of sight of Katya, it was almost as if she'd been some figment of his imagination. Juliana had helped to push her even farther away.

Getting out of the cab he paid the driver and walked up to the building. He'd changed into his normal clothes, wanting to be free of the constraints of his formal wear, and he'd sent his bag ahead with the others. They stopped him at the door.

"This is a private function sir."

"Yes, I know, I was here earlier. I'm here to escort Miss Derevenko home," he explained, pulling out his UEO badge.

The security guard looked it over. "Okay, go ahead."

Lucas walked in, still hearing music playing. No one was around, the party was over. He headed for the ballroom. As he reached the top of the stairs, he looked down, and saw where the music was coming from. One, lone, violinist was playing a song. Katya, still dressed in her party attire, stood in the middle of the room, listening. She'd taken her hair out and it lay in waves over her shoulders. She'd also removed her shoes and substituted them for what looked to be ivory satin ballet slippers.

He walked quietly down the stairs, not wanting to disturb the musician. She looked so lonely to him in that moment, standing there, all alone in that large room. It reminded him of some fairy tale that someone might tell their children about a girl who'd attended a grand ball only to have it disappear around her, leaving her all alone. He quickly sent a text message from his POC back to the ship to let them know they'd be on their way.

The musician finished his song, and Lucas applauded. Katya spun around to see him there. "Lucas! You're back!"

"Yeah, sorry I took so long."

"It's okay. Oleg was playing for me," she said, turning to the violinist. "Thank you very much," she said to him in Russian. He bowed to her and went to pack up his instrument.

"You ready to head back?"

"Absolutely!"

They headed up the stairs together; a security guard holding out an ivory wool coat for her that fell to about her mid-calf. Without the other shoes on, it made her look small.

"Come on shorty," he said with a smirk.

"Don't make me hurt you."

He laughed as they walked to the waiting limo. He took her hand to help her in, which she gladly accepted. Suddenly, she gasped and looked up at him, astonished, yanking her hand away. The look of absolute shock that crossed her face stunned him.

"Kat, what's the matter? Static electricity?" She shook her head softly and got into the car, and he followed her. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, reaching for her hand again.

"Don't touch me," she said softly.

He stared at her in mute shock. Why was she suddenly withdrawing from him? What had happened? Had he missed something? The driver shut the door and she turned to him.

"You were late coming back for me because you were fooling around with Juliana?" she said, barely able to get the words out.

"How did you…"

"Don't, just don't." she said. "I saw you…"

"Kat, you promised…"

"I didn't do anything! You did it! You were thinking about it! There's nothing I can do when that happens!"

He suddenly wished he could crawl under a rock and die. She slid as far from him as she could, her frustration palpable. He didn't dare touch her, what else would she see?

"Kat, I'm so sorry…" he started.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"She's my girlfriend Kat! It isn't like I'll never touch her just in case you might pick up on it!" he fired angrily.

She spun around in the seat to face him. "That's not the point! I know that she's your girlfriend Lucas! I'm quite aware of that!" she yelled. "You brought her to the party, and that was fine. I could deal with being in the same room with her even though she hated me for reasons even _she_ didn't understand. I could handle you acting like I didn't even exist in your world. Do you know that she was secretly wondering who you were really thinking of while you were with her, that she is that insecure?"

He blinked hard. He hadn't known that of course. "Why would she? And why does it make you upset?"

"You forgot about me! You let her make you forget that I was waiting there for you! It's exactly what she wanted and you fell right into it. Not to mention that I have no interest in seeing _anyone_ doing that!"

She glared at him and he could only sit there in stunned silence. He hadn't realized any of that, but it made sense now that it was why Juliana had been so eager. She wanted to make sure that _she_ was the one he remembered. He _had _forgotten her, forgotten that she was waiting, forgotten she'd even existed. He thought back over his attitude at the party, and he saw how he had, indeed, outwardly acted like Katya had meant nothing to him, he hadn't even told Juliana that Katya was a friend; he'd only told her that they knew one another. And now, now Katya sat next to him, hurt and angry.

The driver pulled away and they sat in silence. He knew that saying anything to her would be useless. There was nothing he could say that was adequate for the pain he'd just caused her, and it made him sick to his stomach to know that he'd hurt her so much. She was one of his best friends and he had completely dismissed her, something that would be interpreted as a betrayal by some. He was thankful that the barrier between the back seat and the driver was closed so that the man hadn't heard everything that had just been said. They drove toward the harbor where the launch would be waiting to take them home. He hoped that she would be able to forgive him.

Suddenly, the squeal of brakes threw them both forward. Katya looked up, panic clearly written on her face. Lucas looked out the window to see what was going on. People outside were shouting. Had they been in an accident? They heard the driver's door open, quickly followed by the sound of five gunshots.

"Holy crap! What just happened?" he cried, looking at Katya. She was pale with fear. He didn't care about what would happen as grabbed her hand and pulled her across the seat. "Come on, we're getting out of here!"

He threw open the door on his side with the intent of pulling her out with him and running, but he was met with the muzzle of a gun pointed in his face. He froze just as the door on Katya's side was pulled open. Someone grabbed her and tried to yank her out of the car, but Lucas held onto her hand. With one strong pull, his grip on her was broken.

"LUCAS!" she screamed.

"NO! KAT!" he cried out as he was also pulled from the car.

As he was dragged toward the back of the car, he could see Katya in someone's arms, literally being held off the ground like a child. She was screaming and struggling but getting nowhere.

"Do you want me to kill him?" the man holding him asked. At those words Katya became hysterical. He felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Was he about to die?

"No, seems he means something to her. Bring him, he might be useful later."

The man nodded and dragged Lucas to a waiting car. He quickly saw that this car had pulled in front of the limo, which is what had caused the driver to slam on the brakes. He could see through the windshield that the driver was dead. Katya was pulled into another car, which sped away. He was shoved roughly inside the other car, accompanied by the very large man who continued to hold a gun on him.

As they sped away, Lucas tried to look out a window to see where they were going, but the glass was so dark he couldn't see out. He didn't know what was happening, and he was worried about what might be happening to Katya.

"What's going on?"

"Don't talk boy," the man snarled. Lucas knew he meant it. They had come for Katya and they had what they needed. He was disposable. This was why her family hadn't wanted her left alone, but it was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

The car came to a stop and Lucas was dragged out of the car forcefully. He looked up at a hulking mass of a building silhouetted against the blackness of the night sky. They were right at the edge of the water; he could hear the waves crashing against the rocks. He glanced around and saw the Golden Gate Bridge above them, but he had no idea where he was.

He saw the other car. Where was she? He prayed that they hadn't hurt her. He gave an involuntary shiver as the cold ocean air washed over him. The man stuck the gun into his back.

"Walk."

Lucas moved forward slowly, walking a curving path into the building. A set of stairs led down into a black abyss lit only by the flashlight that someone was carrying. He followed them down the stairs, and upon reaching the bottom a lantern was lit. They were sub-level, where the light could no longer be seen. He stopped and looked around him, which earned him a jab in the back with the gun.

"Keep moving kid," the man muttered.

They came to a row of doors, and the man carrying the lantern opened one. The man with the gun shoved him inside and he heard a key turn in the lock. No way out. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness and then tried to look around him. He could tell it was a large room, but with no windows to let any natural light in.

He heard another door open but it wasn't his. He suddenly saw light, and by that light saw Katya roughly shoved into the room next to him. The two rooms were only divided by a set of metal bars like one would see in a jail. They set the lantern down on the floor and shut the door. She started pounding on it, screaming to be let out. She was terrified.

"Kat…" he whispered, walking up to the bars.

She stopped pounding and turned to look at him, her tear-stained face even paler in the unnatural light cast by the lantern. "Lucas, thank God you're okay!" she cried, running up the bars.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, reaching his hand out to her. "Are you alright?" The temperature had dropped severely down here and he was glad to see she still had her coat.

"For now," she said. "Lucas I'm scared! I don't know what they want from me!"

"Is this why they didn't want you left alone?"

She nodded. "But it has always been this way! Always security but I've never known why."

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yes. This is Fort Point, an old fort from the Civil War days. It was a tourist thing at one time, but not anymore. They deemed it unstable and closed it. I was so afraid…I thought they might have killed you…" she said, starting to cry again.

She was standing close enough now that he could touch her. He reached out and touched her cheek. "Shhh…Kat…it's okay, I'm okay. So far no one has been hurt. Except for the driver."

"I'm so sorry I got you into this!"

"You didn't know."

She walked away and picked up the lantern. Standing in the middle of the room, she looked around her. He could see his as well. There were small beds in the corner of each, a chair in hers, but not much else. He had a feeling that these people were prepared to keep them here for a long time if necessary.

She stared at the floor, looking lost, before her head snapped up. "Did you hear that?"

"No? Hear what?"

Her eyes went wide. "They're everywhere here…"

"Who? Kat, what are you talking about?"

"Those who died here," she responded, her voice dropping to an almost inaudible whisper.

Lucas sucked in a breath and looked around him. He saw nothing, and it freaked him out to think that there might be things here that he couldn't see. "Jesus…Kat stop it."

She turned to look at him. "I can't help it, but I'll try. I'm sorry." She sighed and set the lantern down in the middle of the room, then climbed up onto the small bed and pulled her coat around her. She leaned her head against the wall.

"Kat, come back. Come and talk to me."

She lifted her head and then slipped off of the bed, walking towards the bars, where he waited. She looked like a ghost herself, all dressed in white as she was. In her slippered feet her footsteps were silent. She sat down on the ground in front of the bars, her legs bent to the side of her. He sat down and they were face to face.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

"You know what I want to talk about. I want to talk about what happened back there."

"No."

"Kat, come on. We have to talk about that. I understand why you were and probably are still angry with me. It's not what I did that is the problem, it's the timing and the fact that I completely blew you off for it. Is that right?"

"Pretty much, yes. I expected that you would be with her that way; she _is_ your girlfriend after all, I just didn't expect to have to see it. She thought you were slipping away from her and she compensated in the one way she knew she could have complete control," she explained, looking up at him. "I just want you to be happy, and if you are happy with her then I'm happy for you. But if it comes down to you having to completely wipe me from your existence every time she's around, then I'd rather just avoid that."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that I would rather end our friendship than have to watch you act like you don't know me. You have no idea how much that hurts me."

"I'm sorry, really. It wasn't intentional. I just didn't want to think about you while I was with her there, didn't want to tell her the truth and have her get the wrong idea. You saw how she was when she thought that we barely knew each other."

"I know, I know why you did it, but it didn't make it hurt any less."

He frowned. "I'm sorry. I want to say something to you, because I think it is important. You're one of my best friends, I would never do anything to hurt you intentionally. I thought I was doing the right thing but I realize that I saved my own skin by sacrificing you. I really am sorry. I can't imagine not having you as a friend, and you're like family to me. Please, just remember that if something happens."

She sighed and looked down again, before looking up at him once more. "You're my best friend too Lucas, and the closest thing I have to actual family in this world. I've been pretty isolated my whole life, and so being around everyone has changed me so much. I want to admit that I was jealous of her, getting to stand with you tonight, talk to you."

He looked at her, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes."

"That's kind of funny, because she was totally jealous of you."

"Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe all of the attention you were getting, maybe because you were with Jason, maybe she thought you looked better, or maybe she just wanted your necklace," he replied with a smirk, which elicited a laugh from her. It was then that he noticed that her neck was bare. "Kat, your necklace! Did they take it?"

"What?" she said, confused and putting her hand to her neck. "Oh, that. No, my parents took it back before they left. It's a family heirloom. I swear I was brought up from birth going to those parties. They're second nature to me."

"Looked like it. I meant to ask you, I heard some reporter mention a fortune? I knew your family was wealthy, but a fortune?"

"It's old money. I really don't know where it came from. I think my family still has holdings in Russia, as well as here in the United States. I don't know that much about my history, they don't want to talk about it."

"Maybe this is a ransom thing then."

"Maybe," she replied, a piece of her hair falling in her face.

He reached out and brushed it out of the way. "It'll be okay Kat. We'll get out of here and be home before you know it."

"Lucas, I don't know if I'll be able to go back even if we get out of here. After this, my parents will never let me leave again."

He frowned, troubled. He'd never thought that she wouldn't come back, that there might be a time when he didn't see her anymore. She'd become such a part of him, such a part of his daily life that, if she weren't there, it would feel as if a huge piece were missing.

"We'll see. Dr. Levin and the Captain might have something to say about that."

"I don't think it will matter. If they don't want to me to go back then…I won't ever be back. It's that black and white."

"We'll see," was all he could say while he secretly hoped for a different outcome.


	6. Chapter 6, Part 2: Missing

Bridger paced the deck of the SeaQuest's bridge. Where were those two? He'd gotten Lucas' text message saying they were on their way, but they'd never shown up at the launch dock. They'd waited two hours but still there was no sign of Lucas or Katya. If they'd stopped off somewhere he was going to be angry and there would be some definite discipline involved, but deep down he knew that it wasn't like either of them to do such a thing.

"Sir, we've got an emergency call coming in from Admiral Noyce," Tim said.

"Oh great," he thought. "Put him through," he said as Noyce's picture came up on the screen. "What's going on Bill?"

"Nathan, we have a problem. The limousine carrying Katya and Lucas was found about 30 minutes ago, the driver shot 5 times. There was no sign of Katya or Lucas, please tell me that they're there with you."

The Captain froze. "No…no they're not here. They never showed up at the launch dock."

"Nathan this is serious. They're treating this as a kidnapping, and with Katya involved, the Russian Federation will be involved as well."

"Bill, were there any signs that…that Katya and Lucas met the same fate as the driver?"

"No, thankfully not. There is no blood at the scene other than the driver's so we're assuming that they're safe. For now. All we can go off of right now is that there will be a ransom demand coming soon. If they don't know who Lucas is yet, they'll find out, and when they do, I promise you that the ransom demand will more than double."

"Let me know when you hear something."

"I will."

"Bridger out." Tim disconnected the call and turned to look at the Captain, his concern obvious. Bridger felt nauseated at the thought that not only was one of them in danger, but both.

"Sir…Lucas and Kat…"

"I know Tim, I know," he replied, looking up. He saw the rest of the crew on duty with him at the moment was in an utter state of shock. He had forgotten that this was not the normal night crew. They were only doing this tonight because they'd been gone during the day. Every single person in this room was a friend of both Lucas and Katya.

Jason stood up. "Both of them? Both of them are gone? Sir, we have to do something, we have to find them!"

"Jason there is nothing we can do for now. We have no idea where they would have been taken, and in a city as big as San Francisco that's like trying to find two needles in a haystack. All we can do is wait."

"Why would someone want to kidnap Kat?" Ben asked.

Honesty had always been his policy, and this was a question he knew he could answer. "Her family is incredibly wealthy, as you could see from the party held in their honor tonight. Her family has always carefully guarded her to try to prevent something like this from happening."

"Why were there no security guards with them then?" Jason said.

Bridger hadn't even considered that. There had been no mention of security guards; missing, dead or alive. Had this been a set up?

Jason spoke again. "There were security guards hovering around her all night at the party, as well as when she was at home. Suddenly, she leaves and she has no one with her except Lucas? That doesn't seem right."

"Tim, get the Admiral back on the com, I think he needs to hear this."


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas awoke, stiff and cold. He was still leaning against the bars, and he could still feel Kat's hand in his. They'd fallen asleep talking, he remembered now. They'd talked for as long as they could just so that they could try to take their minds off of where they were and what had happened. They'd discussed their families, their lives, even their theories on the causes and effects of revolution. It had been an interesting debate, both of them knew their history, and Katya had her family's experiences to go off of.

He was happy to feel her hand there, to know she hadn't disappeared overnight. It was a comfort that both of them had needed. He turned his head to look at her. She looked peaceful and almost childlike with the way her hair laid about her face. He smiled, happy that at least she'd slept.

The sound of a key turning in the door woke her, and she quickly pulled away from him and ran for the other side of the room. He stood up quickly, wishing she had stayed close to him, as if he could have done anything. Katya flattened herself against the wall as much as she could. A tall, thin man entered the room, along with some of the larger goons that had taken them earlier. They brought in halogen lamps to light the room. Lucas didn't like the way they were looking at her.

"Please, sit down," the thin man said.

"No, I don't think so," she replied.

In a few quick strides he was across the room. He grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her away from the wall. She let out a cry of pain as he dragged her to where the chair was placed.

"What are doing? Stop it!" Lucas yelled, furious.

"Shut up boy, you have nothing to do with this!" he said, shoving her roughly into the chair. "Handcuff her," he ordered one of the goons. "Don't forget her legs."

The man jerked her arms behind her back hard enough to draw out another cry from her. Lucas felt his blood boil, but there was nothing he could do, he couldn't get to her. They used two sets of handcuffs, one cuff on each hand and the other clipped around the back of chair. The same was repeated with her legs, but this time the affixed the other ends to the smaller rails between the chair legs so that there was no way for her to get loose.

"Now," the man said, "I'm sorry we have to do it this way, but I know what you can do and I don't trust you."

"What? What are you talking about?" she said, confused.

"Oh? You don't remember...Alexandra?"

She shook her head. "You have the wrong person, that is not my name!"

"Oh but it is. You really don't remember do you? Don't you remember your trips to St. Petersburg with Constantine?"

"I really don't know what you're talking about!" she cried.

"You will someday. Constantine did his job well. Someday soon you'll remember it all; everything you did, all the people you hurt…and killed."

Lucas sucked in a breath. They had the wrong person. Katya had never hurt anyone, her name wasn't Alexandra, and she'd never been to St. Petersburg. He knew she'd never been there because she had talked to him about how much she wanted to go someday.

"But for now, my pretty little Ekaterina, there are some things we need to discuss."

Ekaterina? It dawned on Lucas that Ekaterina was her name, Katya was the informal name used by those who knew her.

"If it involves our release then let's hear it," she said.

The man laughed. "Yes, yes it does. I need you to do something for me. You see, what I want is to know the location of the hidden Romanov fortune. You can give that to me."

"The Romanov fortune? How can I tell you where that is? No one knows and it may not even exist at all!"

"Oh it exists, and you can tell me because of your ability to see things through the eyes of others. I want you to look into the life of one of your relatives and tell me where it is."

"My relatives? I'm not a Romanov! That whole family died!"

"Oh, but you are, indeed, a Romanov Katya."

"How can that be?" Lucas interjected.

"Let me tell you," he replied. "Do you remember, either of you, in 2010 when they discovered that one of the Czar's daughters had lived? Marie, the 3rd daughter, survived. She played dead when she lived through the massacre that killed the rest of her family. When the truck carrying the bodies bogged down in the mud, Marie escaped, and with the help of the remaining family in Russia, she fled to San Francisco. She changed her name to Derevenko for her own safety, and was able to keep it even after she married. She's Katya's great-grandmother, making our lovely Katya here, a true Romanov, a member of the Russian Imperial Family."

Lucas looked at her in shock. She really was royalty. "Then why doesn't she know that?" he asked.

"Simply because it was safer for her not to, but all the security in the world couldn't keep her safe forever. I was patient, I waited for my time to come," he said, stepping up to her and running a finger down her cheek. She yanked her face away from him and glared. He smirked at her. "But you are beautiful aren't you Katya? Just like your great grandmother," he whispered to her in Russian.

Angrily she lunged at him, but the restraints held her back and the pain of it barely registered on her face.

"Temper, temper little one. So, you do what I ask of you, and you go home."

"No! I refuse to help you with anything! If what you say is true then I _will not_ rape my family's history to make you rich!"

He chuckled and turned away from her, then suddenly turned back around and slapped her hard across the face. She didn't make a sound; she only slowly turned her eyes back to him, her hatred and anger clear.

He grabbed her face in one hand. "Oh you will help me Katya, whether you know it now or not. Eventually you'll have to cooperate. If you don't, there will be consequences. Now, I ask you again, will you help me or no?"

"No."

He smiled at her again, a sick, twisted smile. He grabbed a handful of her hair again and pulled her head back as he kissed her cheek and neck. "I don't like to hurt you Katya, you're too pretty for it, but I'll hurt you if I have to." He pulled away from her, his hand still in her hair; her head still pulled back, and then backhanded her on the opposite side of her face from where he'd hit her earlier.

It was too much for Lucas. "STOP IT! STOP TOUCHING HER!" he screamed, gripping the bars so hard his knuckles were white.

The man looked at Lucas and laughed. "And if I don't? You can do nothing about it. Un-cuff her," he said, directing his last comment to the goons.

They promptly did so, and he had her by the arms before she could even move. "Think about it Katya. About what I told you. We'll talk again soon," he said gently before shoving her so hard that she hit the wall behind her. They walked out, but left the halogen lamps, locking the door behind them.

Katya, who'd been standing there, bracing herself against the wall, slid down into a crouch, drawing her knees to her chest and beginning to cry.

Lucas was furious, but he reached an arm through the bars. "Kat, please, come here. Let me see your face."

She looked up at him, almost as if she'd forgotten he was there. He could see she was dazed; the man had hit her hard. She dissolved into sobs as she stood and ran to the bars, grabbing his hand. He reached his other arm through and gripped her shoulders gently as she sank to the ground. Her cheeks were an angry red from where she'd been hit, and he knew it would leave bruises. He swallowed back his anger; it would do no good now.

"Shh…Kat, it will be okay. I'm so sorry he hurt you," he whispered, stroking her hair.

"Lucas…what he said…"

"Is it true?"

"I don't know…my grandmother's name _was_ Marie, but…"

"It doesn't matter Kat…"

"It does matter Lucas! If this is all true, then everything I know about my life is a lie! If it's true…"

"You're more than the heir to a fortune. You'd be the heir to an entire country."

"I can't tell them anything, I can't help them!" she cried.

"If you don't, think about what they might do to you!"

"I don't care. I won't do it."

"What do you think the Alexandra thing was about?"

"I don't know that either…I've never heard such a thing!"

He turned her head to the right, looking at her face. The bruises had already started. "Kat, please, he won't hesitate to hurt you again."

She looked at him, her face set. "No. Lucas, if I do what they're asking, they have no reason to keep us alive."


	8. Chapter 8

Bridger sat alone in his quarters, trying to search his mind for a way to get Lucas and Katya back. It had been confirmed, after the police investigating their disappearance had talked to the security detail from the Embassy, that Lucas and Katya had left alone. The more they investigated, the clearer it became that it had been set up. The driver had been in on it, not knowing that he'd be killed once he'd gotten Katya to where she was supposed to be. Lucas had been an afterthought, he wasn't supposed to be there, and they could only hope that he hadn't been disposed of.

Katya's parents were beside themselves, the Russian Federation was working diligently with the local police, and he could do nothing but wait. No ransom demand had yet come in, and it had been over 12 hours since their disappearance. He'd contacted Lucas' grandparents, he'd felt it only right. He had promised to keep them informed. He had hoped that Ellie could somehow help them, but she hadn't been seen in a few weeks.

His com buzzed, breaking the silence of the room and causing him to jump. He answered quickly. "Bridger."

"Nathan, things just got complicated."

"Bill. Any good news for me?"

"Not yet. But there is a problem. We just learned something about Katya's family that's been a secret for 100 years."

"What? What is it?"

"Her parents finally told us why they were concerned for her safety. It wasn't the money. Nathan, Katya is the heir to the Russian throne."

He looked at the screen. "Come again?"

"Katya's great-grandmother was the Grand Duchess Marie, Czar Nicholas II's 3rd daughter. She escaped the massacre; we know that, it was discovered in 2010. What they didn't know was that Marie ended up in America, in San Francisco. She changed her name to Derevenko."

"But how does that make Katya the heir to the throne? What about her father?"

"What about him? He married into that family. Katya's mother would be Empress, if the Imperial family still ruled in Russia. Katya, as the only child, would be the heir to the throne."

"Why keep it such a secret? The Imperial family hasn't ruled since the revolution."

"She and her family would be a rallying point for anyone who wanted to see Russia returned to Imperial rule. With her gifts Nathan, the consequences could be disastrous. They don't think that there is a ransom demand coming. They think that whoever has her wants her for something else."

"So, I've had a Russian Grand Duchess on my ship for the last 3 months?"

"Apparently. But this was kept from her as well Nathan. She has no idea who she really is."

He sighed. "And where does Lucas fit into all of this?"

"The same place he was before, an unfortunate side effect."

"Do they have any idea why they might want her?"

"None yet. We're going to keep working on finding them Nathan and getting them home safely."

"I know Bill. It's just that I can't do anything but sit here and imagine all of the scenarios that could be playing out right now. One or both of them could be dead for all we know."

"Try to stay positive. I'll give you more information as I get it. Don't let this information out just yet. It'll be out there soon enough."

"Okay, thank you," he replied, disconnecting the call.

He sighed. He'd had the heir to the Russian throne on his ship, an heir who didn't even know who she really was. Now she was missing. It comforted him, in a way, to know that Lucas was with her, if he was still alive. If he was, he would be there for her, trying to help her not be afraid. He would know what was going on; know that he wasn't part of the plan. Hopefully, Lucas was working on one of his own.


	9. Chapter 9

Katya was strangely silent. He hadn't been able to make her talk; he'd given up trying a while ago. The halogen lamps had warmed the room a bit, but it was still cold. He could only assume that she was trying to take in all of the information she'd been given. If the information was correct, she was a member of the Imperial family, and it colored everything in her life differently. Her hand was in his again, and once again it comforted him to know she was physically there.

He was trying to think of a plan. How to get them out of here and to someplace safe, anywhere but here. He looked at her at the same moment that she looked up, and they locked eyes. He gave her a smile, and to his surprise, she smiled back and squeezed his hand. The bruises on her cheeks were the only things that made her look like anything other than the friend he was used to seeing.

"I know it's terrible to say this, but I'm glad you're here with me Lucas."

"It's not terrible. I know how you mean that."

"It's cold," she said.

"Yeah," he said, taking her other hand. It was ice cold. "Here, let me warm up your hands. You aren't exactly dressed for cold weather duty," he quipped.

"What, you mean no North Pole exploratory work in a 500 dress?"

He laughed. "That dress cost 500?"

"I guess so? I don't know I just tried on what they gave me."

"Who are they?"

"My mother's designers."

"You don't pick out your own clothes?"

"Not for formal functions," she replied. "I'd go in jeans if they'd let me."

"Now you're talkin'…"

"Lucas, I just thought of something. Didn't you send a text message to the Captain before we left?"

"Yeah on my POC…MY POC!" he cried, reaching into his pocket. Why hadn't he thought of it?

"Do you still have it?" she asked excitedly.

He fumbled around in the deep pockets of his jeans until his hand locked on it. "Yes!" he said, pulling it out.

"We can send them a message and tell them where we are!"

He nodded quickly, excited at the possibility of a way out of here, but that excitement quickly faded. "I can't send anything. There's no signal down here."

"Damn it!"

"I'll try and get one as often as possible. I can't sit here and try until I get it, we have to save the battery and I don't want them to see me with it."

"Right. Keep trying!"

The door was unlocked again and Lucas quickly shoved the POC back into his pocket. He grabbed Katya's wrist and this time she complied by staying close. He felt her muscles tense when the man walked into the room again, but he didn't see even a split second of fear pass over her features.

"Well, isn't this touching? Is he trying to comfort you my dear? Do you really think he can help you?"

"Go to hell," she said angrily.

"Again with the temper! Have you thought about my proposal?"

"I've already told you no!"

"I thought you might have reconsidered after our last little run in. I see that it might take some more…convincing…on my part," he replied nodding in her direction. Instantly one of the other men moved forward and grabbed her, but Lucas didn't let go.

"No!" she cried out as they tried to yank her away. They were gripping wrists, a much more effective hold than just hands.

"Let go of him," the man holding her said.

"I will not!" she screamed as she brought one leg back and kicked him in the groin. The man dropped to his knees like a ton of bricks. Still holding Lucas' wrist, she spun around and kicked him in the face, knocking him out.

"You see! I told you I didn't trust you! Look at what you've done," the ringleader yelled.

Suddenly, the door to Lucas' cell opened and the same man who'd held a gun on him earlier entered. Katya turned to look, and her face went white. The man moved quickly toward Lucas and punched him in the stomach, and in an involuntary reaction, he let go of Katya's wrist and clutched his stomach as he fell to his knees. Katya screamed as he let her go and he reached out for her, but the damage had been done. For good measure, the man gave him a swift kick to the side.

"Lucas!" she cried, grabbing at the bars and trying to hold onto them. She wasn't strong enough and they quickly pulled her away. He again reached out for her desperately but all that met his hand was air.

His door was shut and locked again as he coughed in pain on the floor. She was screaming in fear as they dragged her away, and all he could do was watch through bleary eyes. Slowly, he covered his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound of her screams after the door to her cell was shut and she was gone.

-

He awoke to the sound of her door opening; he hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep. He saw her carried into the room in someone's arms, reminiscent of the way he'd carried her into med bay after she'd faced the demon and won. She was absolutely limp, her coat and shoes gone, her dress dirty. The man carrying her threw her onto the small bed like she was nothing more than a rag doll.

Lucas sat up slightly. "What did you do? What did you do to her?" he choked out, his side killing him.

The man smirked at him and walked out without a word. He crawled over to the bars trying to see her.

"Kat…" he called out as loudly as he could muster. She didn't answer him. As his eyes focused, he saw it. Red blood on a white dress, the marks on her arms and legs, the cuts on her face. They'd beaten her, badly; he could see that from here. A sob caught in his throat. Why were they doing this?

He realized that with no shoes or coat she'd freeze down here, and he couldn't understand why they'd taken those things from her. He knew she wasn't going to wake up, not for a while. He pulled the POC from his pocket and looked at it. Still no signal. He typed out the message for quick access if he ever did get a signal.

If he didn't, would they be found before they were both dead? What did they think had happened to them? He didn't want to die, and he didn't want to see Katya die either. But if they killed her, part of him hoped that they'd kill him too, because he didn't know if he could handle knowing that he had survived and she hadn't. He didn't want her to die alone or be afraid. What had happened to her already was horrible enough.

He moved around the room in the hopes of picking up a signal but he found nothing. He stuffed the POC back into his pocket and crawled onto the little bed in his cell. He lay down, just staring at her laying across the room on hers. He wished they would let them be together in the same room at least, so that he could try to treat the wounds that they'd brought her back with. His eyes slowly closed and he prayed for this all to be a horrible nightmare that he was about to wake up from.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lucas," he heard a small, insistent voice call out, cutting through the darkness of his sleep. He opened his eyes, blinking heavily. He winced and grabbed his side when he tried to take a deep breath, a sharp, stabbing pain causing him to moan slightly.

As his head cleared and his eyes began to focus again, he saw Katya, awake and crouching by the bars. It had been she who had been calling his name. He sat up quickly, relieved to see her there. He immediately joined her though he was afraid of what he might see.

She reached out for him when she saw him sit up, and he had hold of her hand as soon as he was within reach. She looked as if she'd been in an accident. The blood from the numerous small cuts on her face mixed with the bruises that had formed there inspired a heavy feeling in his stomach. He hoped that, once cleaned up, it wouldn't look as bad. There were bruises on her wrists and ankles from the handcuffs they'd used to restrain her, caused by her struggling against them.

"Kat! Are you okay?"

She nodded. "A little sore, but okay."

"What happened?"

"What does it look like?"

"I swear, if we get out of here, I'm going to kill him," he whispered fiercely.

"Get in line."

"Did you tell them?"

"No."

He sighed. "They're going to keep doing this to you…"

"I'm not going to tell them Lucas."

He secretly admired her stubbornness. "I know."

The door to his room was unlocked and he instantly gripped both of her wrists. They could hit him again if they wanted, but he was not letting go of her this time. One of the larger men, one he didn't recognize, entered the room carrying a basin and a cloth. He set them down near Lucas and just looked at them both. Lucas could see in his face that he didn't agree with the way Katya was being treated but wasn't in a position to protest.

"I brought this for her. Clean her up," he said, leaving the room.

Lucas was instantly grateful for the small act of kindness. He released her wrists and went to pick up the basin. Bringing it back, he set it in front of her and dipped the cloth in. The water was even warm. He touched it to her face gently, not wanting to hurt her. She closed her eyes, but she winced when he passed over a cut.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay, not like you're doing it on purpose."

He smirked. He couldn't help it; he was impressed that she could have even a small trace of a sense of humor after all of this. It was as he had hoped. Once the blood had been cleaned off, it really wasn't as bad as it had seemed. The cuts were small and not deep, they wouldn't require any real medical attention. Her lip was split from the slap she'd received earlier, but again, it would heal on its own. The bruises were ugly, but that was about all. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's not too bad, nothing really major," he told her.

She smiled, but then furrowed her brow in concern. "And you? Are you okay?"

"My side hurts every time I breathe. I think that guy broke a rib…or maybe two…maybe more."

"Lucas, I'm really sorry…"

"For?"

"Getting you into this. I know I said it already but…"

"So stop saying it. It wasn't your fault, you didn't know this would happen."

"Any luck getting a signal?"

"No, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get one," he replied, pulling the POC out of his pocket. He stood up and walked around the room with it, but no luck.

"Nothing…" she said.

He shook his head. "No, nothing."

She groaned in frustration. "We'll never get out of here if we can't get that to work!"

He sat down again. "I'll keep trying."

"I know you will."

"If we get out of here, how do you think this will change things?"

"How do you mean?"

"How is your life going to change, now that you know?"

She shrugged. "I really don't know. I'm the same person I always was, just with a more interesting family history. I want to be able to go back to the SeaQuest, I like it there, and I have friends there. Friends like you."

"I hope you can come back too. It wouldn't be the same with you gone."

"And if I don't? What then?"

"Do I have to think about that?"

"Yes, I want to know."

"I guess things would go on as they had before you came, but it would be different. I wouldn't be the only one who would be sad to see you go. The guys would miss you too. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to at night anymore."

"You'd have Sam, when she came back."

"Yeah, I know, that's not what I meant. The way I talk with you and the way I talk with Sam are two different things."

"You could always call me if you wanted to talk," she offered.

He gave her a serious look. "It wouldn't be the same, would it?"

"No. You're right, it wouldn't. But you haven't answered my question. What will _you_ think?"

"I'd rather not answer that Kat. Answering means thinking about it, and as far as I'm concerned, you're coming back."

She looked down, noticing her dress. "Oh! Look at this! They ruined it!"

He raised an eyebrow. "We're sitting here under lock and key, we've both been beaten up, we don't know if we're getting out of here, and you're mad that your dress is ruined?"

She laughed softly. "No, just trying to change the subject."

He grinned. "I see. Hey, I wonder if Ben has figured out that you gave him the wrong lottery numbers yet?"

She giggled. "I forgot about that!"

"He's going to be mad."

"He'll get over it."

"I wonder if they're looking for us."

"I'm sure they are."

"It's where to look that would be the problem. They have no clue where to start."

"Lucas…"

"What?" he asked, looking up to see her staring over his shoulder.

"It's…" she said, pointing.

He turned to look and what he saw almost made him cry with happiness. It was Ellie.

"Hi Lucas. Sorry I'm late, but I think I can help you with your problem…"


	11. Chapter 11

Bridger was startled out of his sleep by an incessant banging on his door. He jumped out of bed and ran to the door, yanking it open; having a feeling it was regarding Lucas and Katya. He was understandably stunned to open the door to see Ellie standing there. She pushed past him and into the room.

"Ellie, to what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?"

"Captain, I know where they are!"

Bridger stared at her. "You know where they are…"

"Lucas and Katya!"

"Where Ellie? Tell me!"

"They're being held at old Fort Point, they're still in the city, but you have to hurry!"

"Are they alright?"

"For the most part, yes, but they won't be for much longer unless you hurry!"

He sprinted to the com and called up to the Bridge. "Commander Ford!"

"Yes sir?" the Commander replied.

"We've got a hit on Lucas and Katya. Get a shuttle ready for launch, now! I'm calling the Admiral. Get Barnham, Krieg, O'Neill, Ortiz, Hitchcock and Dr. Westphalen to launch bay immediately, and have them prepared for offensive maneuvers."

"Right away Captain."

The Captain then quickly contacted UEO headquarters. "I need Admiral Noyce right away!"

"Noyce here."

"Bill! We know where they are…"

-

Jason, Ben, Tim and Miguel sped down the ladder to the waiting launch. They hadn't been told yet, but they knew that this had to do with their friends and their adrenaline was on overdrive.

"Do you think they've found them?" Jason asked.

"God, I hope so," Tim replied.

None of them spoke aloud the thought that was foremost in all of their minds: Were they alive?

-

The Captain raced down the corridor toward the launch bay. The police and the Russian Federation were already preparing, and would be waiting for them at the dock. He'd made it very clear that he didn't want a move made until he and his crew were there. He wanted to see with his own eyes that they were there, that they were safe, and he wasn't about to sit here and wait for someone to send word back. They were just offshore; they'd be there in 15 minutes.

He climbed down the ladder and onto the launch, looking around at the group assembled there. He'd brought them for a reason. He could trust them all, and even though they all had a personal stake in this, he knew that none of them would act rashly. It was normally against good judgment to have people who were so closely involved on a team like this, but he was making an exception here. They all looked to him, eager for some news as to why they were here.

As the launch pulled away and headed for shore, he quickly explained. "We've got an idea of where Lucas and Katya might be. We're going there now. All indications are that they are still alive, and I hope they'll still be that way once we get there."

They all looked at each other with cautious smiles. They all knew not to get their hopes up, just in case the information was old and by the time they got there things had changed dramatically. It had happened before.

"What I am about to tell you," he continued, "is classified information. You aren't even supposed to know about it, but I think it's important that you do. It's about Katya. It seems there was more to her than even she, herself, knew." He quickly summarized his conversation with Noyce about Katya's true identity, and when he was finished, he was greeted by blank stares.

"So…you're saying that Kat, our Kat, is Russian royalty?" Ben asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," Bridger replied. "Or more so, she would be if there were still a royal family in Russia."

"But there hasn't been for 100 years," Tim said. "All this time, they thought that the entire family was gone. I remember when it came out that one had escaped, but they figured, at the time, that she had eventually died, still somewhere inside Russia."

"We're not sure what connection there is, if any, between this and Katya's kidnapping, but it is something to consider," the Captain said. "If we get her back, I expect that she won't be treated differently in light of this information. Understood?"

"Yes sir," they all replied in unison.

"Not like we would anyway," Jason said.

"I know Jason, but I want to make sure it was said."

"Understood Captain."

The shuttle docked and they quickly joined the waiting forces, leaving immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

"We're going to get out of here Kat!" Lucas said excitedly.

"Thank God! She showed up just in time."

Lucas nodded. He couldn't believe that Ellie had actually come, and that he hadn't thought of it before. She was the one person to whom walls, bars and locks didn't matter. They were going to get out of here, Ellie was going to tell the Captain where they were, and by now he knew that help was already on its way.

It was then that he noticed that Katya had begun to shiver. She was pale and didn't look well. Frowning, he pulled off his flannel shirt. He was wearing a turtleneck underneath; he'd still be decently warm.

"Kat, put this on," he said, handing it to her.

"Thank you," she said softly, taking it and slipping it on.

Lucas' concern and unease grew. She had suddenly started to deteriorate in front of him, her eyes becoming glassy and her breathing more shallow. "Umm, Kat are you alright?"

"I don't feel so well all of a sudden Lucas."

"It's alright Kat, help is coming, just hang on," he whispered urgently. She looked at him, but it seemed to him that she could barely focus.

The door to her room was unlocked, and she suddenly snapped back into reality. Her eyes cleared, but her breathing remained slightly shallow. She stared fearfully at the door, and Lucas knew that it was her fear that was pushing back whatever had been washing over her. She grabbed onto him, but her grip was nowhere near as tight as it had been.

The thin man entered the room and she began to tremble in fear. "Lucas, help me, please," she whispered.

"Well, Katya, nice to see you awake again," he said as he approached her. She pressed herself to the bars in an automatic reaction of trying to get away.

"Get away from me," she replied.

"Don't hurt my feelings Katya!" he said as, in one swift motion, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, away from Lucas. His grip wasn't as strong as it had been before either. She turned her eyes to him, pleading with him to help her.

The man grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall, holding her there and choking her. Lucas was on his feet in seconds. She grabbed at his hands as she struggled to breathe, and he just laughed at her.

"STOP!" Lucas cried out. "Please, Captain, hurry!" he thought.

The man turned his eyes on Lucas, and without looking away, released Katya, who crumpled to the floor choking and coughing. He grabbed her again and dragged her to the chair, where his lackeys again restrained her, removing Lucas' shirt and tossing it aside.

"Now, Katya, I'm getting tired of this little game, really I am. So you need to realize that you aren't getting out of here unless I get what I want. And if you persist in this resistance, I'll just kill you," he said as he pulled a knife from his belt. It gleamed in the light the lamps gave off. Lucas felt himself begin to panic.

Katya just glared at him. "No you won't. You won't kill me, because if I die you get nothing! I'm the only one who can do this, and you know it."

The man chuckled. "Brave aren't you? But maybe you're right, maybe I won't kill you," he said, brushing the blunt side of the knife across her cheek.

Lucas gripped the bars again. "Please Kat…please just tell them..." he thought.

"I am going to ask you now Katya, are you ready to help us," he asked, holding her chin in his hand. She yanked her face away from him. "Very well then, have it your way," he said. "Why do you make me hurt you Katya? I don't like hurting you, so I'm sorry for what I am about to do…"

Lucas stopped breathing. He didn't like the sound of that. Before he'd even finished the thought, the man brought the knife down and slashed it across the bicep of her left arm. She screamed in pain, and Lucas screamed with her before he saw her pass out.

"You bastard! I swear to God I'm going to kill you!" he screamed. He was in a rage.

The man walked toward him. "Will you? I'd like to see you try," he replied before turning to one of his henchmen. "Bring him here to me."

One of them walked out, and seconds later the key turned in the lock on Lucas' door. Lucas stood his ground, and though his instinct was to hit the man, he knew he'd never win. The man grabbed his arm and Lucas leaned away, resisting being moved. This angered him, and suddenly his big, thick hand sent Lucas sprawling onto the floor. Lucas was dazed, and the man dragged him into Katya's cell.

He was now face to face with her tormentor. "I hate you," Lucas said. "You're going to die, I promise you."

The man laughed. "Not before you boy. But I'm going to be kind. I'm going to let you stay here with her. I think you should try to convince her to help us. If you don't, I _will_ kill her, and I'll do it right in front of you. I'll make sure it's slow and painful, and you can watch every second of it."

"I'm not going to try and help you…"

"You'd better. We'll be waiting right over here, watching you," he said, gesturing to a corner. "Unlock her."

Katya's restraints were unlocked and Lucas caught her as she tumbled out of the chair. Her arm was bleeding profusely; she'd already lost a lot of blood. He picked her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down. He picked up his shirt and ripped a piece off, binding the wound as best he could. He prayed that she didn't bleed to death before help arrived.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him. "Lucas, how are you here?"

"They let me come in here to take care of you," he replied.

She reached up with her right hand and touched the tears he didn't even know he'd shed. "It's alright Lucas."

"No, it's not. They'll kill you Kat, just tell them what they want to know, please."

"No. If I am going to die anyway, then I'd rather die knowing I didn't help them. Please, you have to understand…"

"I do understand, but I don't want to see you hurt anymore, and I don't want to lose you. Please…"

She closed her eyes; it was getting harder for her to stay awake. "Too much blood gone. Please, somebody help her!" he thought.

"Everything hurts Lucas," she said, tears coming from underneath her closed eyelids. "Everything hurts, please, just let them end it."

He gasped. "No. No Kat don't say that. Stay with me, please."

"I can't…"

"Touching, really," the man said, moving from his hiding place. Katya's eyes opened slowly as the man walked up to stand over Lucas' shoulder. "You didn't keep your end of the bargain boy, but I will keep mine."

"No, please, she doesn't know anything! Please, just leave her alone!"

"Oh it isn't her you should be worried about. I think I've just found the way to make her cooperate." In one swift movement he yanked Lucas up by his hair, and brought the knife around, pressing it against his throat. Lucas stiffened in fear. Katya gasped and reached out for him.

"Oh no, please don't," she cried out weakly.

"Now, here is your final opportunity Katya. If you don't do what I'm asking of you, I'll kill your friend here. You don't want that, do you? You know I'll do it, because he isn't of any worth to me," he said, pressing the knife into Lucas' throat hard enough to draw a little blood to prove his point.

Katya dissolved into tears. "Please…I can't do this, let him go. Don't hurt him!"

"Make your decision! You're running out of time!"

She was sobbing. "Katya, don't. Don't tell them anything!" Lucas cried.

"Shut up boy! What is your choice Katya?"

She nodded. "Okay, I'll do it! Please, just don't hurt him! Let him go!"

"We'll let him go once we have what we want. Take him back," the man said, shoving Lucas at one of the others.

As he was dragged away, he was yelling. "Kat! Don't! Don't, they'll kill you! KAT!" They shoved him back into his cell and locked him in and he ran for the bars as one of the men picked her up in his arms and carried her out. She reached a hand out to him as they took her out.

"Lucas! Lucas I'm so sorry!"

"KAT!" he screamed. And then he was alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Katya was still sobbing as they lay her down on a gurney. She only hoped they would keep their word and let Lucas go. She knew she wasn't leaving here alive. She'd be a liability. Her whole body ached and she just wanted it to end.

"Now my dear, you know what to do."

She nodded, and closed her eyes, attempting to focus even as she grew increasingly light headed from the loss of blood. The binding that Lucas had tied around her arm had already been soaked through; she could feel the blood running down her arm again.

"Boss, we have company," she heard someone say.

"They've found us then…kill her."

-

Captain Bridger ran down the steps to the sub-level, where one of the men had told them that Katya and Lucas were being held. The ringleader had gotten away, but his only concern was finding his two missing crew. The rest of the group was right behind him. They saw bright light coming from an open doorway and headed for it.

As he crossed the threshold, he stopped, horrified at what he saw. Katya was laying there, perfectly still and pale, blood dripping from a wound on her arm. He knew that look; they were too late.

"Oh no…no…Kat…" Jason whispered.

Dr. Westphalen rushed to her side, as did the medics from the other groups. He and the rest of the crew stood, silent, as they saw their worst fear realized.

"Come on. We have to find Lucas," he said, sadly, hoping that the same fate hadn't befallen him as well.

They went back out and took the opposite hallway.

-

Lucas sat, numb, on the floor. She was gone. He had no idea what was happening to her, and it was his fault. She'd only agreed to help them in order to save his life. How stupid could he be? Where was the help that was supposed to come? Maybe Ellie hadn't been able to get to the Captain.

"Lucas!" he heard a familiar voice call out.

He looked up. "CAPTAIN!"

He heard his door unlock and the Captain rushed in. "Lucas! Are you okay?"

Lucas jumped up. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine! We have to find Kat, they took her away!" A look came over the face of the Captain and the rest of the crew with him. "What…what is it?"

"We've found her," the Captain said. "Lucas, I'm so sorry…"

Lucas shook his head. "No. No, I don't believe you. She's fine, we have to find her!"

"Lucas, I'm telling you, they found her. We were too late."

Lucas backed away, still shaking his head. "No. You're wrong, I'm going to go find her!" he cried, running from the room.

"Lucas!" he heard the Captain shout after him.

He ran toward where all the people seemed to be congregated and through the door. What he saw made his heart stop. She was there, lying on the gurney motionless and her skin was deathly pale.

"No…" he breathed. He looked around, seeing Dr. Westphalen. "Why aren't you helping her!" he shouted at her. "HELP HER!"

The doctor shook her head; tears streaming down her cheeks. "I can't help her Lucas, she's gone."

At that same moment, the Captain and the others came up behind him. "I don't believe you…please…" he shouted, his own tears starting.

The Captain put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on Lucas, let's get you home. There's nothing more we can do here," he said sadly.

"No. No, please let me stay with her. I don't want her to be alone, she'll be afraid. I promised her…" he said, starting towards the motionless body on the table.

The Captain held him back. "You can't stay, she's already gone. She's not afraid anymore. Come on Lucas."

"I can't leave," he choked out. "I can't leave her here!"

"She'll be going home…"

"Not with us, not like it should be!"

"Lucas…" Jason said. "You can't help her anymore."

"Kat…Kat wake up! KAT!" he screamed, but there was no response, no movement. Somewhere, he heard someone screaming, screaming like he wanted to scream, someone who felt as destroyed and empty as he did.

And then he realized: it was him.


	14. Chapter 14, Part 3: Loss and Rebirth

Lucas sat up in bed, breathing hard. He'd dreamt of her again, of the moment when they'd cut her, the moment they'd taken her away, her last words, that small hand reaching out for him. He covered his face with his hands. He'd been dreaming of her almost every night for the last month. Those last moments haunted him, the last time he'd ever seen her alive. He hadn't been able to help her, not even in the end.

He got out of bed and stood up, looking around. He opened the door and walked out into the corridor, headed for what had been her room. All of her things were still there; her family hadn't claimed them yet. No one had gone into her room; they couldn't bring themselves to. Neither could he. But now he wanted to be near her, and this was the only way.

He looked up and down the corridor. There was no one; it was too early in the morning. He opened the door and stepped inside, softly closing it behind him. He turned on the small desk lamp, and looked around. It was just as she'd left it, that night when they'd gone ashore for the Embassy party. There was a picture of her on the desk, a picture of her with someone, a friend maybe. They were standing in front of a waterfall, and she was smiling and happy again.

He picked it up and sat down on the bed. His pain overwhelmed him; he just wanted her back. But she was never coming back. He would never see her again. He felt the lump rising in his chest, but he didn't care, no one would see him.

It had been all over the news, about how she had been a Romanov and how she had died. All of her reduced to something to be marveled over and discussed, none of it coming close to the beautiful and brilliant friend he'd known. He'd looked at the police and other official reports on her death, he'd hacked into their systems to do it, but they were all the same, breaking down the person he'd cared so much for into black letters on a page.

He'd attended her funeral, though he hadn't been sure he'd really wanted to. Katya's parents had asked him to come, as he was with her in those final hours. He wasn't alone; the Captain, Tim, Miguel, Ben, Jason, Hitchcock, Westphalen, and Levin had gone too. They had taken her to St. Petersburg to bury her in the Romanov vault in the Cathedral of St. Peter and St. Paul. Since the true identity of her family had come out, it had been revealed that all of Katya's family, once their "burials" had taken place in the United States, had been moved and returned to Russia for proper burial.

He had walked behind the horse-drawn cart that had carried her coffin draped with the flag of the Russian Federation. He'd stared at it, willing it to go away, but it never had. He had hardly noticed the friends that walked beside him, all of them stone-faced and silent. These were her final friends, and they wanted to be with her until the very end.

At the Cathedral he'd followed along as best he could as the service was read, even though his soul was screaming at him to block it all out. He'd forced himself, out of respect and love for her to listen to it all. There was all of the ceremony one would expect when a member of a royal family was buried, though it was as elegant as he thought Katya would have wanted it to be.

"_I'd go in jeans if they'd let me."_

"_Now you're talkin'…"_

He'd shaken his head to clear the memory away. The service was almost over now, and he had only just noticed the open vault to the right of him. As he had stared into the yawning blackness that awaited his precious friend he had shuddered. She wouldn't like it in there, but it didn't matter now. Wherever she was, he hoped it was beautiful and bright.

They were saying goodbye now, her family and her friends. It was his turn, he was the last one, and in his hand he held the one thing he wanted to give her. He placed his hand on the smooth wood, and set the flower he was holding on top. It was a sterling rose, a lavender color; he knew they were her favorite from one of their many conversations.

"Goodbye Kat," he'd whispered, praying that she could hear him.

He'd stared, blinking back his tears and his horror as she was placed inside. He'd wanted to run inside as they were closing the vault again, but he was frozen in place. And then it had been over, it was final, she was really gone.

His sobs choked him but he couldn't stop it. He lay down on her bed, clutching the picture to him, but it only served to cause him more pain as the scent of her, of her perfume floated over him. She was everywhere here, and though it killed him, he didn't want to leave. She seemed to haunt him just as those memories did, but he didn't want her to stop. Lying there, he thought he could faintly hear her laughter. He knew that someday he'd have to help them box all of these things up to send home to her family. He didn't know if he'd be able to do it.

"Kat," he whispered. "Kat I'm sorry. Please come back. Do like Ellie if you have to, just please come back."

He hadn't talked to anyone but Sam. He didn't want to. Sam had been as upset as the rest of them had been, she'd become friends with Katya too. With Sam, he didn't need to explain what he felt, she knew.

He couldn't stay here anymore, he didn't want to be caught, and he felt like he'd disturbed a tomb. He sat up, setting the picture back on the desk and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He stood and looked around him again, and his eyes rested on something familiar: his own shirt. He'd forgotten about it. He'd leant it to her once when she'd been in his room with him. She'd gotten cold, just like she had when…no, he wouldn't think of it. He picked up the shirt, knowing that it would smell like her, and it did. He would take it back with him.

He opened the door to her room, turning back to look around once more. He flipped off the lamp and left, shutting the door quietly behind him. He held the shirt to his chest as he walked back toward his own quarters. He would have to let her go eventually, but he just couldn't seem to do it yet.

-

He awoke the next morning to his vidcom buzzing. He turned over, the shirt still in his arms. He was guessing that it was Sam. He set the shirt in the top corner of his bunk and moved to his chair, answering the call.

"This is Lucas," he said, lifelessly.

"Hi Lucas, it's me," Juliana said.

He realized that he'd have to talk to her eventually. "Hi. What's up?"

"You haven't called in a while."

"Well, things have been a little messed up. You heard about Kat I assume."

"Yes, very sad. But you didn't know her long…"

"So? What does that have to do with anything?"

"She wasn't a friend or anything, so why are you so depressed about her? You told me yourself that you hardly knew her."

Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even with the information that Juliana had, he wasn't supposed to be sad that someone he'd known was dead? "That's a horrible thing to say Juliana. It doesn't change the fact that I knew her and now she's gone. I was there Juliana, I saw it."

"You only feel guilty about not being able to save her."

"You're right. I do."

"Well, you should stop feeling guilty. There is nothing you could have done differently, so stop beating yourself up."

He didn't want to hear this. He didn't need a pep talk. This was stuff you say to someone who'd been grieving a year or more, not to someone who'd just watched one of their best friends die only a month ago.

"Juliana, please. I don't want to do this right now."

"What are you not telling me?"

He sighed. "We were really good friends Juliana, more than just passing acquaintances. She was one of my best friends here."

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I saw how you reacted when you thought I barely knew her. I didn't want to deal with silly questions about her like I had to do when I told you about Sam."

"Silly questions?"

"Juliana, every time I come into contact with another woman who isn't you, you get jealous. You don't trust me."

"Well obviously I have good reason if you don't even tell me the truth!" she cried.

He gritted his teeth. "You know what? I'm done with this conversation."

"What? What do you mean?"

"Was I not clear enough? I can't do this anymore. You have no idea what it was like to see her dragged away, not knowing what they were planning for her. Knowing that she sacrificed her own life to save mine! Watching them put her into that vault that was so much like the last place she'd been alive that it would have terrified her; knowing she was never coming back out again!"

"Lucas, wait…"

"No. I've had it, had enough. You don't understand me and you never really will. I don't know why I keep hoping for it, and you certainly don't understand this."

"Let me try to…"

"No. I'm signing off Juliana. Please, just don't call me. I'll call you when I feel like talking again," he said, not waiting to hear her response before disconnecting the call.


	15. Chapter 15

"Lucas to launch bay," said a voice over the speaker.

He sighed, setting down the PAL he'd been working on. Standing up, he wondered what was broken now. He still felt like he was functioning on autopilot, not really living his life, just watching himself go through it like a robot. He had started to wonder if he'd died too, he knew that at least part of him had. He walked slowly to launch bay. The Captain was standing there, waiting for him.

"Lucas, you doing okay?"

"No. I've been better," he replied, eager to change the subject. "What's up Captain? Need something fixed?"

"No, I wanted you to greet a new guest."

"Sorry Captain, but I'm not up to being a greeter right now."

"I think you'll want to greet this one."

"No, I won't. I'm sorry," he said, turning to walk away.

"Now, Lucas, that isn't polite. You shouldn't walk away angry," he heard someone from behind him say.

He froze at the sound of that voice, and it sent chills down his spine. He hadn't heard that voice since…no; it couldn't be, could it? He turned around and was stunned by what he saw.

"Katya," he whispered.

She smiled. "Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"How…I saw you…you died. They buried you. Did you hear me when I asked you to come back like Ellie?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't hear that. And you're right, I did die."

"I don't understand…" he said, his feet rooted to the floor.

"Well, when you saw me, I was almost dead. They wanted it that way, the Federation, the police, my parents. I didn't know of course, and neither did the Captain. They'd told Dr. Westphalen while the Captain was looking for you, so that she could play along."

"But why?"

"Because, if Katya the Romanov heir is dead, no one can come after her anymore, can they?"

"Katya is in a sort of witness protection program Lucas, though she isn't a witness. They faked her death with the hope that she can live a normal life," the Captain explained.

His shock still hadn't worn off. "But…a guest, does that mean you'll be leaving?"

"No. I'm staying here; I told my parents that it was what I wanted."

"Are you still Katya? I mean is that what we still call you?"

"Yes. That's what you and everyone else here can call me when we're alone. Officially though, my name is Anya Petrovich," she said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone, you have a lot of talking to do," the Captain said, walking away.

"You're alive…you've come back and you're staying?"

She nodded. "Unless you want me to go."

"No. No, please don't go," he said, his feet finally releasing him. She met him halfway, sobbing as she threw her arms around him.

"Lucas, you don't know how sorry I am that it's taken this long. I wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't be sad, but they wouldn't let me."

To feel her in his arms again, a living, breathing being was a feeling he couldn't describe. She'd come back from the dead, she was here, and at the moment it was all that mattered. He was afraid to let her go.

"It doesn't matter Kat, none of it matters!"

"They told me how upset you were."

"Upset can't even begin to describe it. I felt like part of me had died with you. I'd failed you in the end; I couldn't even stay with you."

"Then part of you needs to come back because I didn't die."

He laughed despite his tears. "I missed you Kat. I really can't believe you're here."

"I missed you too Lucas."

"Come, come with me. I want to talk to you."

He took her hand and they walked to his room, as they had always done. He wanted to erase the last month, forget she had ever been gone, that he had ever had to believe she was dead. He looked back at her, still seeing her there, and he wondered if this was a wonderful dream he'd wake up from. If it was, he hoped he'd never wake up.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been a week since Katya's return. The entire crew had been overjoyed to see her again; they'd thrown her a welcome home party. All of them were trying to move on, move away from the pain and sadness they'd felt at her loss.

Lucas had returned to his normal disposition almost immediately. Whatever part of him had shut down was opened up again with the return of his friend. Sam would be coming back soon too, and he couldn't have been happier. Sam had nearly had a heart attack when she'd gotten the first call from Katya, but she'd been as thrilled as everyone else.

When he'd told Katya about his fight with Juliana, she'd said nothing, and in a way he hadn't expected her to. He was still stuck in the novelty of being able to go to her room or the science lab and know he'd find her there. The way things were, it was almost like nothing had ever happened, like they'd been able to press the rewind button and take it all back.

He noticed though, that Katya wasn't all the way back to normal yet. She would jump at loud noises, didn't like locked doors, went pale with fear at the sight of a knife and wouldn't let anyone but Lucas actually be close enough to hug her, hold her hand or do anything of the sort. They all understood and respected those boundaries.

He was sleeping again, the nightmares gone. One night, as they were sitting in his quarters talking, she'd fallen asleep. Her head had been on his lap, he'd been stroking her hair, and they'd been talking about an experiment she wanted to do. She'd been in the middle of a sentence when her voice faded, and he'd looked down to see that she'd dozed off. He'd smiled, not having the heart to wake her. He'd leaned his head back and shut his eyes, thinking.

He realized then that, had this been anyone else, he'd never have allowed them to be this close to him. He wasn't a physical person, never had been, even with Juliana. With Kat it was different, comfortable; perhaps because they were so similar in their feelings about physical contact that, in the end, they were teaching each other to be more open to it.

Opening his eyes he looked at her, still happily asleep. He shook her gently; just enough to get her to barely wake up. Once he did, he sat her up, and then moved her with him so that they were both lying down. As asleep as she still was, it was easy to do. He was lying on his side, his arm under his head. She was facing him, and she snuggled into him, putting her arm around his waist. He was momentarily shocked, but fought his urge to pull away from it and was soon asleep.

-

He'd woken up, that night that they'd fallen asleep together, to find her gone. He hadn't been surprised, but had wondered if she'd been. They had both been busy and this was the first chance he had to talk to her about it.

He walked in and saw her, just watching her for a moment. She was studying some MRI's on a screen; he assumed looking for differences between the two. He made a small sound so that he wouldn't scare her.

She turned around. "Lucas, hi!"

"Hey Kat, what's up?"

"Oh, just studying these brain scans."

"What are you looking for?" he asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Well, really, I'm looking to see if there appears to be more activity in one than in the other, specifically in this part of the brain," she said, pointing to the scans, "that we believe might control psychic and other abilities."

"Looking for an excuse to take a break?"

"Always."

"Look, um, I want to talk to you about something…"

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is great."

"You look bothered."

"Do I?"

"Lucas, what's going on?"

He looked around; unsure of what to say and unsure on saying it out in the open. "Come here," he said, taking her hand and pulling her toward the meditation room. He walked in, pulling her behind him, and shut the door.

She frowned. "You're starting to worry me, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you someplace that had a little more privacy."

"I'm confused."

"I just wanted to talk about the other night and I didn't want to do it out there where everyone could hear just in case it bothered you."

"Oh. No, it doesn't bother me. Honestly, it was the first time I've slept well since coming back. I was wondering about you, I know you're not into that."

"Well, originally I was just going to lay you down and let you sleep while I got up and did some work on the computer, and I was kind of shocked when you put your arm around me and got comfy, but after that, it was okay actually. Though really, I think you're the only person on earth that I know of at the moment that I'd be comfortable letting do that. Well, probably Sam too."

She nodded slightly. "Thanks for that, I appreciate it. It felt safe, something I really needed."

He gave her a small bow. "At your service m'lady," he said with a grin.

She laughed and shoved him playfully. "Get out of here Lucas. Don't you have something to do?"

"Besides bug you?"

"Yeah, besides that."

"Nope," he said, laughing. "Seriously though? Yes I do. The Captain's computer in his quarters is malfunctioning again and I have to go fix it. I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, probably at dinner."

"Okay," he replied, as they walked out of the room. "See you then." He gave her a slight wave as he headed out.


	17. Chapter 17

"That's so unfair!" she cried, throwing a piece of popcorn at the screen.

"The law isn't always fair!" Jason said dramatically.

"It's supposed to be," she muttered.

Lucas laughed. He'd gotten her to watch the Law Order: SVU disks with him, and she liked them as much as he did, though sometimes the endings would make her mad when they didn't end like she thought they should.

"Everyone can't win all the time Kat," he said.

"Why not?" she asked, looking at him. "Isn't that what the law is supposed to do? Help everyone who is in the right?"

"Technically, yes, but sometimes it just can't work that way," he replied.

"Then I'm glad I never became a lawyer," she said, sticking a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

Jason chuckled. "I can see it now…it would be like…Ally McKatya," he said, referencing another old show.

"Shut up Jason," she said, even though she was laughing.

"I think you make a great…um…whatever you are," Lucas teased.

"Just like you make a great computer geek," she shot back.

"Ouch!" Jason said.

"Well, what does that make you then, if you're my friend?"

"I'm only hoping for your money."

Lucas laughed. "You have enough of that without me!"

"Oh. Well then, I don't know, I must just like having you around to bug me," she said with a smirk.

"I can say something _really_ bad here, but I won't," Jason said with a snicker.

"Good idea Jas, she might hurt you," Lucas replied, grinning.

"As much as I love being picked on by you guys, I need to get some sleep," she said, sitting up.

"Awww, come on Kat, stay a little longer," Lucas said.

"Lucas, you know I can't. I have to get up early."

"Yeah, I know. Sleep well," he replied.

"I will, you too, whenever you get there," she said.

"Night Kat," Jason said as she stood.

"Night Jas," she replied. "And I forgive you for your Ally comment."

"I'm glad to be forgiven."

"Smart-ass," she said.

"You know it," Jason replied with a grin. She gave a small wave as she walked out.

"I don't think I'll be that far behind in the going to sleep department," Lucas said, stretching and glancing at his watch. "I'm gonna get out of here, you need to get to duty."

"That time already? Okay, I'll see you later huh?"

"Yep. Have a good one man," Lucas replied, standing up and walking with Jason out into the hallway.

They parted ways and Lucas headed for his quarters. He was tired, it had been a long day, a computer problem running him in circles until he finally figured out what it was and corrected it. He hadn't seen much of Katya today either, and it had been the reason he'd wanted her to stay behind a little longer. He entered his room and closed the door. He changed his clothes and sat down at his computer, wanting to check his email before getting some sleep.

"I'm glad to see you so happy Lucas," Ellie said.

He'd grown accustomed to her sudden appearances, so it didn't startle him anymore. He turned to her with a smile. "Yeah, yeah I am."

"I know," Ellie said with a grin. "She's good for you. She and Sam." She caught the worry in his eyes. "Don't worry Lucas, everything will be fine."

"If you know that, then why didn't you warn me about what would happen? We could have prevented it."

"If I had, it could have been worse. They were going to take her Lucas, they were patient, and they would have waited. If it hadn't been that moment, it would have been another when she wasn't with you and it would have been worse for her. Then she'd really be dead."

"And will she be fine?"

"Eventually, yes. You're helping her even though you don't know it. She has to re-adjust to life after what happened to her, become comfortable in her own skin again and comfortable around others. She also has to learn to accept her new identity, both the new one they gave her and the one she learned about. You know what that's like Lucas, learning that everything you know about your life is based on a set of lies and then having to adjust and learn who you really are. She has a new life, a life without security guards watching her every move, without press attention, without people hunting her down."

He nodded. "I do know what that's like. But she isn't different, she's still the same person to me and to everyone else."

"You weren't different either, but you felt like you were. It's the same with her, except that learning that you're really a member of the Russian Imperial family is kind of a big deal."

Lucas chuckled. "Yeah, that's pretty major."

Ellie sat up, her face serious. "Lucas, something is wrong."

The tone in her voice wiped the smile from Lucas' face. "What?"

"She's coming and she's really upset. She had a nightmare. I'll leave, she needs you now."

"Okay," he said to the already empty space where Ellie had just been. He stood up quickly when someone started banging on his door. He knew who would be there as he opened the door, but to see her in tears hurt him.

She practically threw herself into his arms when he opened the door. She was sobbing and shaking. Without a word, he pulled her inside and shut the door. Sitting her down on the bed, he sat next to her and just held her, hoping that he could comfort her.

"Hey…hey, what happened? What's the matter?" he asked as she began to calm down.

"I had a nightmare about what happened…about when he put the knife to your throat. Except that this time, when I agreed to help, he killed you anyway!" she said, beginning to cry again.

"Oh, Kat, I'm sorry. It's okay though, it didn't really happen, I'm here."

"It was what I was afraid of. I thought they were going to kill you…"

"But they didn't," he repeated gently. He pulled away from her, causing her to look up at him. "Look, I'm right here. This is the reality, what you saw tonight was just a nightmare."

She nodded. "I know. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Stay here for a little while. We'll just lay here and you'll know that everything is fine," he said, wiping away her tears.

"Okay," she replied, rubbing her face with her hands. She was getting tired again he could see it.

She turned so that she was sitting facing his door, and for the first time, he saw the scar on her arm from where they'd cut her. It was still red; it hadn't been that long. In an instant, all of the pain and memory came flooding back to him and he gasped.

"What? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Kat, your arm…"

"Oh," she said, looking at it. "It's getting better."

"Yes, but I've never seen it and…"

"It makes you remember."

He looked at her and nodded. "I still have a hard time believing it all," he whispered. He brushed the tips of his fingers over it and frowned.

"I know, me too."

Without a word he lay down, his back to the wall. She lay down next to him, looking into his eyes before she closed her own. He felt her tension ease and he knew she'd be asleep soon. He felt her breathing slow and become even, and he brushed a strand of hair away from her face. He knew very well what it was like to have a nightmare you couldn't escape from, a nightmare where you couldn't help the one person you so desperately wanted to. He knew that hers wouldn't just go away, but he also knew that he would be there for her when these sorts of moments arose for as long as it took.


	18. Chapter 18

She watched the news reports with interest. They'd found the hidden fortune of the Romanov family, and the family had donated it to the Federation for historical display. It had consisted of jewels, crowns, and other historical items passed down through the centuries. How had they found it, the reporters wondered. She knew how. It had only taken her 20 minutes and a vidcom call over a secure channel.

She had decided that she would find it so that it could be catalogued, archived, and put on display; safe from treasure hunters like the one who had tried to force her to find it for him. She wanted to see those things for herself, touch them and study them. They were a part of her history. But she couldn't do any of that. She couldn't set foot in Russia again. She was supposed to be dead. Unless, of course, they concocted some sort of story for her.

It angered her that although she had been able to start a new life, it was still a life with restrictions. So much had been taken from her; her trust in others, her comfort, and the ease with which she got to know new people and adapted to new situations. Her name wasn't even her own. She was thankful that everyone here who had known her from before the kidnapping still called her Katya when they were all alone, it was the last thing tying her to the person she had been.

She hoped that if she ever saw that man again she would see him on the other side of a plexiglass window while the Federation authorities stuck a needle in his arm. She stood up; she needed to do something else. She was tired of being angry.

-

Lucas headed for Mammal Engineering. He had some free time, but hadn't been able to find Katya, so he decided to get some work in on some of his other programming. As he drew nearer, he thought he heard music.

As he walked in, the sound of the classical piece surrounded him. Katya was there, her back to him, doing something he instantly recognized as ballet. Something he knew she could do. She had her hand on the edge of the moon pool, and was doing the normal stretches that any dancer did. He watched her, mesmerized by the way she moved, everything so fluid and graceful.

He moved quietly into the room and walked up next to her. "Hi," he said. "What are you up to?"

"Just getting a little practice in. I was angry, so I thought I'd feel better if I did something calming."

He didn't even need to ask what she was angry about, he already knew. "Did it work?"

"Not really. Have you eaten yet?"

"Actually, no," he looked at his watch. "The guys should be there, want to join them?"

"Sure. I want to ask Ben who he thinks would win in a fight to the death style match up, me or Scully from that show X-Files."

Lucas burst out laughing. "Well, if it were a physical fight with no weapons, I'd say you could take her. Mentally, you'd definitely kick her ass. But she has the aliens on her side, so it could be a draw."

"Aliens…whatever, I'd kick their asses too."

"Boy you _are_ mad, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. Make me not."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Take it how you want to."

"Let's discuss that over lunch."

"You're on."


End file.
